Field of the Invention
This invention involves the technical aspects of an umbrella, especially the technical aspects of the upper and lower runners, sometimes referred to herein as hubs, of an umbrella. It specifically refers to the upper and lower runners of a quick frame assembly system and the relevant umbrella and the quick frame assembly method.
Description of the Related Art
An earlier frame assembly method for attaching the ribs to the upper and lower runners of an umbrella frame is: The upper and lower runners are provided with annular grooves and the ribs have through holes. Iron wires are inserted into the through holes of multiple ribs and are tightly wound in the annular grooves. Tools are required to carry out the assembly and the protruding ends of the wire could injure a user or assembler. The umbrella is difficult to assemble and requires extra care.
The current frame assembly method is: the two sides of one end of the umbrella ribs have lugs and the upper and lower runners are both divided into the hollow runner body and base. There are several U-shaped slots around the outer periphery of the hollow runner body. The two lugs on the rib are respectively situated in the two U-shaped slots. The base is fitted into the hollow runner body to seal up the U-shaped slots. The hollow runner body is provided with fasteners, i.e. for areas that can be fastened, and the fasteners pierce into the base and become secured.